This invention relates to disc brakes and, particularly, to improvements in so-called floating caliper type disc brakes.
Floating caliper type disc brakes essentially comprise a bracket secured to a non-rotatable part such as a wheel supporting member or the like of a vehicle, a pair of friction pads opposingly disposed on the opposite surfaces of a rotatable disc, a caliper supported on the bracket and being slidable in the direction of the axis of the disc, an actuating mechanism such as a hydraulic piston-and-cylinder means provided in the caliper and acting on one of the friction pads to apply it against one surface of the disc, a leg portion of the caliper straddling a portion of the circumference of the disc and extending to the rear side of the other friction pad, and a pair of pins secured to the bracket and extending in the direction of the axis of the disc for slidably mounting thereon the caliper.
Usually, the braking torque generated in at least one of the friction pads is transmitted to the bracket through the pair of the pins, thus, the caliper has sometimes been deformed and, smooth sliding movement of the caliper on the pins has sometimes been prevented.
Further, in exchanging the friction pads, it has been required to dismount the disc brake from the vehicle, or to rotate the caliper around one of the pins after removing the other of the pins.